


What a Day for a Night

by Halawen



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halawen/pseuds/Halawen
Summary: After a fight with Drew Bianca cheats and then confesses out of guilt, he's angry until he finds out she cheated with Clare. Now Drew wants what Bianca got but what will Clare want?





	What a Day for a Night

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this one shot. I’ve been working on it for days so it’s pretty long.
> 
> Legal: I own nothing but the idea.
> 
> Important things to know before reading:
> 
> *Drew dumped Katie and got back together with Bianca after the cabin
> 
> *Jake and Alli didn’t kiss at the cabin and so Clare is not fighting with her or Jenna
> 
> *Takes place shortly after Clare and Jake break up
> 
> *Dave is dating Alli and Jenna is dating Adam

What a Day for a Night

(BIANCA)

“You can be such an idiot Drew, just leave me alone I need some space,” I say with a sharp tongue to my boyfriend and hope the venom in my tone stings him. 

“Bianca wait,” he calls after me.

“Not now Drew I need some space,” I bark at him and run out.

I run to the ravine but I decide being around this group isn’t helpful so I keep walking. Just walking along the ravine and wondering why I wanted Drew back to begin with. I’m muttering to myself and tossing stones until a voice startles me.

“Is everything okay Bianca?”

I turn around to see Clare, sitting on a picnic blanket and writing in a notebook. I go over and sit with her, I don’t know her all that well but we did share a long drive to her cabin a few weeks ago. 

“No boys are immature and stupid, selfish and think more often with the head between their legs than the one on their neck,” I grumble picking up another stone to toss in the creek.

“Trouble with Drew?” Clare questions with a sardonic tone.

“That’s all he ever is I don’t know what I ever saw in him or why I wanted him back.”

“Because he’s hot and a strong athlete who treats you better than any other guy ever has,” Clare comments.

“Okay fine be all logical about it. I know you’re right and he is great but he can be so incredibly aggravating and stupidly jealous. And idiotically protective, he knows what I went through before I was with him and he came into my life. He knows I was looking out for myself long before he came along and still acts like I can’t handle myself,” I huff.

“At least he cares I had to get involved with pot growers for Jake to care,” she remarks.

“Jake broke up with you and started dating a drug dealer?”

“No but I did live with them for a couple of days.” 

“I thought you and Eli would have gotten back together by now.”

“I’ve barely spoken to Eli since school resumed he’s pretty intense. Jake and I have agreed to be siblings but I didn’t like when he brought Jenna home for his birthday dinner. Not only is she my friend but we had just broken up a couple days before. What truly sucks is that I thought I was ready to sleep with him, I think I am ready although not with Jake. Still even though I know he’s my stepbrother it doesn’t stop me from wanting to kiss him when I see him in the morning.”

“Well that’s just because he’s the last person you kissed. Not only is he the last one you kissed but you have to live with him. All you have to do is kiss someone new and it will stop that,” I tell her.

“Have you seen the guys at the school? I have no idea where Fitz is, I dated K.C. and I’ve already kissed both Connor and Wesley and I have no desire to do so again. Alli is dating Dave and I’m not sure I could kiss him anyway. Adam is my best friend I definitely couldn’t kiss him. Owen, no offense because I know he’s your friend, seems like a skeeze a…” 

I cut her off by smashing my lips to hers before she lists off every guy in the school. She gasps and kind of freezes but when my tongue licks over her bottom lip she opens her mouth to allow my tongue in. She starts kissing me back now, it’s really quite passionate. I hadn’t meant for anything to happen other than giving Clare one hell of a kiss to keep her from wanting to kiss Jake again. I hadn’t intended anything but a kiss however now that we’re kissing I want to keep kissing, I want more and apparently so does Clare as she grips the back of my neck.

Our kiss deepens and I start to lean her back on the blanket. She’s relaxed now, smiling into the kiss and pulling at my top. She gets it up and her fingers feel my skin. I do the same only instead of opening her top I hike up her dress. I get it up pretty high and my fingers caress along her thigh, Clare hitches a breath and I feel her go slightly tense and yet her legs open. She wants it, she’s practically begging for it. I’ve never had any sexual interest in another girl before but this is different I’m really going on instinct and what Clare’s body is begging for.

Two of my fingers slide along the crease of her hip to her inner thigh and I push her panties aside. Clare moans and deepens the kiss her body jolts and trembles. She grips my jeans and tugs at them evoking a moan from my lips. Her other hand reaches up and squeezes my breast and I make another small moan. My fingers move in and out, thrusting and twisting, our lips stay attached, Clare’s hips bucking and her hands massaging my breasts and caressing my skin. When Clare is dripping wet I add another finger and she moans deepening the kiss and then pushing me away to moan and vocalize.

“Nnnggnn Bianca oh yes more mmm.”

“You’re loud I like it. As you wish Hot Stuff,” I reply adding another finger.

Since she’s moaning quite loud and breathing too hard for us to continue kissing I watch her instead. I wonder if I look that way as I’m approaching orgasm, I wonder if my face contorts so much, if I look this odd yet sexy in throes of rapturous bliss. I watch her eyes open as I add my pinky finger, I smile at her and she grips me tightly going tense for a moment but soon her body relaxes again and her hips buck. Her back arches and her head lulls back she bends her knees and opens her legs a little more. It doesn’t take too much more before she orgasms. She starts to scream out and then bites her lip to stifle it when it echoes in the woods. Her orgasm begins to dissipate and I withdraw my fingers and she lurches. I watch her a moment as her body shakes and writhes on the blanket and then hold my pinky to her lips and she sucks her juices from it. While she continues recovering from orgasm I wash the rest of my hand in the creek.

“That was fun, you make delicious noises. Still thinking about Jake?” I question as I saunter back to the blanket and sit down.

“Jake who?” 

“See problem solved you know after watching that I think you should return the favor I’m quite horny after that.”

 

“You know I’ve never done anything but kiss until what we just did. I’d have no idea what I’m doing,” she comments going up on her knees to fix her panties. 

“Don’t worry I’ll teach you, in fact I’ll get you off again,” I tell her leaning back on the blanket and unzipping my jeans. I pull them down with my panties enough to give her appropriate access. “Now come here and straddle over me, with your head down there,” I tell her motioning with my finger. 

Clare comes over and straddles over me, she looks down and her fingers caress over my cleanly shaved pubic area. She almost seems to delight in the smoothness of it. She may never have done anything like this before but she doesn’t need any help figuring it out. She opens my pussy lips and scissors two fingers in making me moan. When her fingers are going and I’m moaning in endless chains with Clare’s name dropping from my lips I grab her hips and pull her down until I’m able to taste her with my tongue. Clare moans and steadies herself with her hand as her knees begin to shake. The more I lick, the more my tongue moves the closer she draws to orgasm the more fingers Clare inserts until she’s fisting me. Clare uses her fingers and I my tongue and we bring the other to orgasm. Clare reaches climax first and her fingers stop for a moment but she resumes as she begins to recover and I reach orgasm soon after. When Clare has recovered enough to move she gets up to wash her hand in the creek and then returns to the blanket.

“That was incredible and odd and a little frightening,” Clare comments.

“Well it was your first orgasms,” I reply fixing my clothes.

“Yeah it was,” Clare replies going red in the cheeks and suddenly looking very guilty. “Umm I should go, I’ll see you at school tomorrow,” she says quickly and grabs her stuff before running off. 

She left her blanket so I pick it up and start walking home but it occurs to me as I’m walking that I cheated. It’s not like Drew’s never cheated he cheated on Alli with me but I’m not going to hide it I need to tell him. So I walk to the Torres house, Adam is out with Eli I know that, and Audra and Omar appear to be out as well which means Drew is here alone since I can see him through the door.

“Does this mean you’re not mad at me anymore?” Drew asks as I step in and set down Clare’s blanket.

“I was mad but I did something and n…”

“Why do you smell like sex?” Drew asks. It figures that as much of a horn dog as she is he’d smell the scent of sex on me. “YOU CHEATED ON ME! I know I was kind of a jerk but you went out and had sex with someone else!”

“I didn’t have sex, more like a sexual encounter,” I reply.

“With who? Tell me his name Bianca so I can go kill him.”

“Clare,” I confess and his face changes from anger to intrigue. 

“Adam’s Clare?”

“She doesn’t belong to Adam but yes that would be her.”

“You had sex with Clare?”

“No I fingered her and then she fisted me while I ate her out.”

Drew isn’t mad at all anymore; he’s grinning with lust and seems to be fantasizing about it. Actually I can see the bulge in his pants, if I’d cheated with a guy I’d have to stop him from killing someone right now but because I cheated with a girl Drew is fantasizing about it.

“That’s really hot I always thought Clare was hot,” he says almost dreamily with a carnal grin.

“She is and she makes some pretty fantastic noises,” I comment smiling salaciously myself as I think back to what we did at the ravine.

“I want to hear her noises,” Drew sort of whines. He just told me he wants to cheat basically but I’m not mad it’s kind of amusing in fact.

“If you can convince her to do anything with you have at it,” I reply.

“Awesome,” Drew grins.

“Okay I’m going to go get started on homework call you later,” I tell him.

“Yeah,” he nods giving me a kiss before I leave.

I start walking home wondering if he can actually convince Clare to do anything. And if he does what more we can do with enticing Miss Edwards.

(CLARE)

“Where have you been?” Jake asks when I walk in and I squeak with shock and some guilt, I wasn’t expecting him to be downstairs.

“Nothing, I wasn’t anywhere I need to shower,” I tell him quickly.

He furrows his brow at me as I run upstairs but I don’t care. I toss my backpack in my room and go into the washroom starting the shower. What I did with Bianca felt incredible but afterwards I started feel guilty. I’ve never done anything at all, I’ve never been attracted to a girl and my first sexual experience was with a girl! A girl who not only had a boyfriend but her boyfriend is my best friend’s brother! I’m pretty sure I won’t ever be able to look Drew in the eyes again. Thankfully it’s not as though he and I really interact much even when I’m at his house.

I stand under the water of the shower but I can’t get the thought of what Bianca and I did at the ravine from my mind. At first I feel guilty about it but the more I think about it and replay it in my mind I start to get horny. I turn off the water and grab a towel to dry off, I get back to my room and dress again, slipping on a summer dress and then my phone rings. It’s Adam’s house but I know he’s at Eli’s because he’s spending the night there.

“Hello?”

“It’s Drew I think we need to talk,” he says and he doesn’t sound very happy. I bite my lip feeling terribly guilty again; Bianca must have told him what we did.

“Umm okay,” I reply quietly.

“Adam and my parents are both gone why don’t you come over here so we can talk in private.”

“Sure I guess I’ll uh borrow the truck and see you in a few minutes,” I tell him and hang up. I finish getting dressed and get shoes on before going downstairs. “Uh Jake I need to borrow the truck to go to Adam’s can you tell Mom I’ll have dinner over there please?”

“Yep will do,” he nods.

I take the keys and get in the truck making the drive to the Torres house. As Drew said everyone else is gone so we’re the only one’s here. I go into the basement and Drew is leaning on the sofa. The curtains have been mostly drawn and the basement is pretty dark but I see the blanket Bianca and I were using earlier so she must have brought it over.

“I really can’t believe one of my brother’s best friends and one of the most innocent girls at school fingered my girlfriend.”

“I…it just happened…she…we…I mean it wasn’t s…she kissed me a…” I trip over my words very flustered by Drew’s confrontation. He looks pretty angry and I’m sure if I was a guy he’d have hit me by now.

“My girlfriend got to taste you so I want to know what you taste like too,” Drew says going from angry to lustful in about a tenth of a second. 

“You wh…” I begin to ask but Drew closes the gap between us and abducts my lips! I still feel a little guilty but I’m also a little horny still from thinking about me and Bianca in the shower. Not to mention I have thought Drew was hot and often wondered about kissing him; after all I’ve been around him a lot because of Adam. So I grip his shirt and kiss him back deeply and now I feel the bulge in his pants. I guess he got pretty horny when Bianca told him. Not wanting Bianca to kill me tomorrow I break the kiss. “What about Bianca?”

“She confessed cheating with you and I told her I wanted to taste you too. So she said if I could get you to agree to do anything with me she was okay with it,” he tells me.

“So she knows about this?”

“You want to call her?” Drew offers and I nod so he gets out his cell and hands it to me.

“Did Clare turn you down?” Bianca asks.

“Actually it is Clare Drew said you…”

“Gave my permission? Well I cheated with you so I guess it’s only fair. Have fun and don’t be afraid to tell him no,” she advises and hangs up.

“Bianca said she’s okay with it so in that case…” I reply attaching my lips to Drew’s again as I push him back on the sofa. He grins and kisses me back with avarice carnality. 

Drew takes me by the waist and turns us so he’s on top, his hand slides up my leg and he tugs at my panties. I feel his constrained erection throbbing through his jeans and when I brush it with my leg he moans. He rips my panties down and strokes my pussy lips; I moan and tremble as the salacious sensation washes over me yet again this afternoon. I arch my back and Drew wriggles one finger into me I deepen the kiss. After a few minutes of using his finger Drew sits up breaking the kiss. He removes his finger evoking a wanting whimper from my lips. 

“Oh we’re not done,” Drew grins, “move up a little.”

I move back a little on the sofa so I’m fulling lying on it now instead of hanging over the arm. Drew takes my panties off my legs and then opens them, he gets between them putting my legs over his shoulders and his tongue glides into me. I make a gasping moan, trembling and shaking a little and instinctively gripping into Drew’s hair. His tongue licks around and I moan in endless chains, Drew’s name breathlessly dropping from my lips. Every nerve ending his tongue touches awakens with erotic energy. I’ve lost total control over my body, every movement and noise I make seems to be controlled by Drew or done purely from instinct. In what feels like an eternity and yet a mere second at the same time Drew brings me to my third orgasm today. Drew removes his tongue and I breathe deeply to recover from climax, watching Drew as he licks his lips and slides up joining his lips to mine. He gives me a gentle kiss and I taste my flavor infused into his mouth.

“Bianca was right you do make some amazing noises and you taste incredible,” Drew grins.

“I told you,” Bianca says and her sudden voice startles me but not Drew so I guess he knew she was there. 

“How long have you been there?” I question.

“About five minutes you were too far into getting pleasured to notice I came in. I actually liked watching Drew get you off but I think we’d better take care of him before he explodes,” Bianca remarks.

Drew sits up and then stands to kiss Bianca and she opens his jeans and tugs down his boxers while I sit up. Bianca pushes Drew to sit down and I can’t help but look at his erection. Bianca sits next to Drew and wraps her hand around his stiff cock and strokes. Drew shivers and his eyes close slightly. Bianca crooks her finger at me so I turn on the sofa to sit next to Drew. Bianca takes my hand and places it on Drew’s throbbing erection and together we stroke him. Drew moans and his eyes open a second and then close again. We stroke him together a few times and then Bianca removes her hand but I’m still stroking him. Bianca moves a little leaning down to take Drew in her mouth, he makes a trembling moan and his body just about turns to gelatin. I’m still stroking him and Bianca is giving him a blow job. Drew opens his eyes to grin at me before putting his hand behind my head and gently pulling me down to kiss him. Our lips attach and he whispers moans into my mouth as we get him off, he grunts a little and his body quakes again and again as he climaxes. Bianca swallows and sits up, almost the second Drew releases my lips she leans over and captures them again. I taste a little bit of Drew’s salty flavor still on Bianca’s tongue.

“That was awesome,” Drew grins when Bianca and I pull out of the kiss.

“Now that you’ve both cheated with me separately and together I think I’d better go home now. It was fun, didn’t know orgasms felt quite so good but I should really get home. Guess I’ll see you guys at school tomorrow. Uh Drew can I have my panties back?”

“No I think I’ll hang onto those,” Drew replies with a carnal grin.

“Okay then, it’s been interesting I’ll see you guys,” I reply jumping up and kind of running out.

In the moment I felt good, it was fun and sexy and intimate but afterward I just felt like a third wheel, more than that I felt like an intruder on their relationship. When I get home I say a quick hello to my Mom who’s still in the kitchen and then rush up to my room. I manage to get through my homework by pushing all of what happened with Drew and Bianca from my mind. I’m not so lucky when I’m trying to sleep; it’s all I can think about, what I did with Bianca at the ravine, Drew at his house and the two of them at his house. How nice it was, how good it felt and then how awkward it was afterward. Despite the awkwardness afterward a big part of me wishes they were here and holding me right now. 

(DREW)

“Hey you seen Hot Stuff this morning?” Bianca asks when I see her at school Friday morning. After Clare ran out last night I ate Bianca out and then we made out on the sofa until we heard my parents get home and Bianca slipped out the back.

“No but I’ve only been here a few minutes and Jake’s truck is here so I’m betting she’s inside,” I reply before kissing my girlfriend.

“I can’t stop thinking about yesterday, I wonder if we can get her to be with us again,” Bianca says as we start walking inside.

“I hope so I dreamed about it last night it was truly a dream come true. Adam might kill me if he found out but it would be worth it.”

“Watching you eat her out was fun and then getting you off together it was so sexy and intimate and nurturing, never really had that,” Bianca comments and we stop walking so I can give her a tender kiss. We continue waking and then we both see Clare at her locker and we both seem to get the same idea. We walk over getting on either side of her and lean over her a little. It’s really cute how her cheeks go red when we’re surrounding her.

“Hey Hot Stuff,” Bianca grins brushing a curl behind Clare’s ear.

“Uh what are you two doing to Clare?” Dave asks.

“Just saying hi,” I smile.

Clare bites her lip and closes her locker, she starts to walk away and both Bianca and I put an arm around her. Dave arches an eyebrow at us and seems to be debating if Clare needs help. We’re not holding Clare hostage she could slip away at any moment but even though she looks slightly nervous I can see that she’s kind of enjoying this. At least until Eli and my brother come around the corner and see us. Eli looks like he wants to punch me while Adam looks somewhere between confused and scared.

“Gotta go,” Clare whispers slipping from our arms and dashing down the hall. She doesn’t get away that easily as Dave follows her. With Clare gone Bianca and I close the gap between us putting our arms around each other.

“What are you two doing with my other best friend?” Adam inquires.

“I think I’ll go find Imogen,” Eli says slowly although he still looks like he wants to hit me.

“We weren’t doing anything,” I tell Adam.

“You both had your arms around her,” Adam comments with a suspicious tone.

“We were discussing your birthday,” I respond quickly.

“My birthday isn’t until January,” Adam remarks growing more suspicious.

“You know this is probably one of those things you’re better not knowing,” Bianca tells him and we walk off.

“I don’t think he’s totally dropped it but I think Eli might actually kill me even though he’s with Imogen now.”

“I think we just need to make Clare ours,” Bianca remarks.

I grin and give her a deep passionate kiss, “You’re the best.”

The bell rings and we part to go to class. Clare does her best to be the invisible woman today, at least when it comes to me and Bianca. Not that we have any classes with her but between classes and after school we don’t see her at all. At the end of the day I give Bianca a quick kiss before heading to football practice. We change and head out to the field to start warming up, it’s a bye week but we still have to practice. 

“What are you guys doing this weekend?” Owen asks me and K.C. while we’re getting water after drills.

“Working and thinking about crashing Alli’s little party. Her cousin is coming into town and I heard from Dave Alli’s trying to get Clare to go on a blind date with Alli’s cousin and double with her and Dave. Clare didn’t want to do a blind date so Alli’s having a small party for her cousin tonight so Clare can meet him,” K.C. informs us.

“Clare can’t go on a double date she’s taken,” I state without thinking.

“Taken by whom? Eli’s still dating Imogen,” K.C. says.

“By me and Bianca,” I respond and then coach blows his whistle. Not that it saved me from questions.

“WHAT?!” Owen and K.C. both exclaim and run after me.

“What do you mean Clare is taken by you and Bianca?” Owen queries after coach tells us to run ladder drills and we’re waiting in line.

“I’ll explain after practice and we’re definitely crashing Alli’s party.”

I spend most of practice thinking about what to tell Clare. When Coach blows the whistle after practice I dash off to the locker room.

“Okay explain,” K.C. remarks as soon as we’re in the locker room.

“After alright too many people in here I don’t want them to hear what we did with Clare,” I reply. Connor still hears me say Clare’s name and looks over. We shower and change quickly then Owen and K.C. follow me out and catch me near the stairs.

“Okay spill,” Owen says.

“It happened yesterday Bianca cheated on me with Clare s…”

“No way,” K.C. interrupts me, “Clare would not do that she’d barely make out with me.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have left her for Jenna because she did. B must have felt guilty after because she came over and confessed. When she told me she’d cheated I was furious, until she told me she cheated with Clare and then it was all I could picture. I also wanted to taste Clare, she’s Adam’s best friend she’s been to the house a lot it’s not like I haven’t thought about tasting Clare before. To my surprise and delight Bianca said I could if I could get Clare to agree to do anything with me then I should go for it. Surprisingly that wasn’t very hard once she knew B was okay with it Clare practically attacked me. I ate her out and while I was doing that Bianca came over again, I don’t think she actually made it all the way to her house. Anyway she watched the rest and then the two of them got me off together. It was awesome.”

“Well shit I want Clare’s number,” Owen remarks.

“No Clare is ours,” I scold Owen.

“No she isn’t you both cheated with her she’s not your girlfriend,” K.C. points out.

“She will be after B and I talk to her, so when’s this party?”

“It started about twenty minutes ago,” K.C. responds.

“Let’s go then B can meet us there,” I respond and we all go in Owen’s car. K.C. gives him directions to the Bhandari house while I text Bianca to meet us there.

(CLARE)

“So Alli said you’re going into engineering,” I comment searching for something to say.

When she told me she wanted me to go on a blind date with her cousin I said no way but she said I could meet him tonight. By the time I was on my way to her house I thought a date might be a good way to get Drew and Bianca off my mind. Madesh was actually pretty nice and fairly attractive; he looks a little like Sav. As nice and as cute as he is I’m still thinking of Drew and Bianca. I was already uncomfortable because Alli and Dave, Adam and Jenna all disappeared upstairs to make out in the bedroom leaving me and Madesh alone in the living room. We’d been making slightly awkward small talk for about half an hour now. 

“Yeah I’ve always loved engineering a…” Madesh stops when there’s a knock on the door and he gets up to answer it.

“Man this party is lame,” Owen remarks coming in with K.C. and then Drew and Bianca behind them.

“What are you guys doing here?” I inquire.

“K.C. said there was a party,” Owen replies but he and K.C. are giving me odd looks.

“Oh my gosh you told them?! I’m sorry Madesh you’re nice but I have to go and I’m not really up for a date right now,” I apologize and then rush to the kitchen to go out the back. I get around to the street but so do Drew and Bianca.

“Clare we have to talk,” Bianca says.

“No we don’t you both cheated with me and it was fun but I don’t want to be your secret lover or something.”

“No we want you to be our girlfriend,” Drew comments and I stop in my tracks.

“Uh what? How would…that…even work?” I inquire slowly but I’m already kind of picturing it.

“You’d be our girlfriend, mine and Drew’s, dates and all,” Bianca tells me.

“I…that…” I stumble over a response. I take a breath to think about this proposal. “I don’t want to be a secret girlfriend it needs to be an equal relationship and we’d need to tell people. Okay so probably not Drew’s parents or mine because it might send them to the hospital but we’d definitely have to tell Adam and our friends.”

“Agreed,” Drew and Bianca say together.

“I mean it I don’t want to feel like a third wheel in my own relationship because you guys have been dating a long time,” I stipulate. Drew reaches out taking my hand and Bianca puts her arm around me.

“We promise Clare it’s a three-way relationship we won’t exclude you,” Bianca assures me.

“And we’ll tell people we can start right now and go tell everyone at Alli’s,” Drew says.

“Yeah let’s maybe not do that right now but I should go back and make sure Madesh is okay.”

“Then we’ll go with you,” Drew replies. We start walking back but we see Madesh leaving along with K.C. and Owen. 

“Where are you guys going?” I question.

“We’re taking Madesh out to show him the town and find some hot girls, don’t worry we told Alli,” Owen replies. Madesh waves as they get into Owen’s car and drive off.

“Well now that they’re taken care of I think we should go back to my place. My aunt’s out of town so it’s empty and we should consummate this relationship,” Bianca says.

“Sounds good to me,” Drew grins and looks at me, “What do you think Girlfriend?”

“Let’s go,” I smile.

Bianca drives and Drew gives me the front seat. Her aunt’s apartment is pretty close to K.C.’s and the building is a little rundown. The apartment is a small one bedroom, Bianca sleeps in the living room where there’s a bed and her stuff, although she doesn’t appear to have much. As soon as we’re through the door Drew picks me up and carries me to the bed. He sets me down and Bianca takes my lips while Drew takes off my shoes. When Bianca and I break the kiss her shoes are off too and not only are Drew’s shoes off but so is his shirt.

“I think that you two should lose your virginity to each other. If you’re ready,” Bianca says looking at me.

“I don’t think I was with Jake but I think this feels right,” I reply biting my lip and rolling it between my teeth.

“We don’t have to, if you tell me to stop I’ll stop,” Drew assures me.

“First some foreplay and getting in the mood,” Bianca comments attaching her lips to mine and her hand tugs my shirt up a little.

Drew watches while Bianca kisses me and her hand caresses up to my breast squeezing gently. I moan slightly and she unhooks my bra before breaking the kiss. She and Drew kiss while he’s caressing my leg and I go under Bianca’s shirt to unhook her bra. She and Drew break their kiss and Drew takes off Bianca’s shirt and bra before doing the same with me. Drew stands and pulls us both off, the rest of his clothes come off quickly and then he takes off the rest of Bianca’s clothes and then the rest of mine. 

“I think we should shave you, although not today because it will itch a little the first time,” Bianca comments.

“That sounds good, especially if you two do it because I wouldn’t know where to begin,” I remark.

“It’s a lot easier when someone else does it, let’s worry about that later. We need to get you wet,” Bianca says and she pulls me to the bed between her legs.

Bianca’s hand glides over my skin and combs through my pubic hair, she attaches her lips to mine just as she and Drew each insert a finger into me and I moan. I can feel Drew’s other hand caressing Bianca’s skin and when she moans I think he’s probably fingering her as well. Drew’s lips seem to go between kissing my skin and Bianca’s. When I’m moaning and my hips are bucking slightly Drew and Bianca each insert another finger. Their fingers are rubbing against each other and interlacing inside me, when I’m dripping wet and my body trembling their fingers are withdrawn but soon replaced by Drew’s tongue and when I’m so wet I feel it running from my pussy, further helped by Drew’s tongue he stops. He goes on his knees and Bianca grabs a condom from a container kept on the shelf just above her bed. Drew puts it on and caresses my dripping pussy lips a few more times before he begins to penetrate.

“It will start to hurt, open your legs and breathe, Drew will only feel pleasure but I’ll try to keep you from feeling any pain,” Bianca tells me. I nod as Drew penetrates a little further and Bianca begins rubbing my clit in gentle circles.

I moan and tremble, reaching out to grip onto Drew and behind me to grip onto Bianca’s neck. Drew goes slow and with Bianca rubbing my clit and Drew easing into me there really isn’t any pain. The build to orgasm increases and my entire body is aching for release, my hips buck and my body trembles uncontrollably. I grip onto Drew tightly and moan in loud, endless, breathless chains. I can feel that Drew is nearing orgasm too; I think he’s been holding back for my sake. I open my eyes and they lock with Drew’s then we both explode in climax together. I scream out Drew’s name and he makes a guttural grunt at the end of which my name rolls off. Drew thrusts a couple more times before pulling out. When he’s out of me the sudden empty feeling causes me to lurch and curl up into Bianca a bit. I’ve been rubbing against her the whole time and I know she must be very horny because she hasn’t gotten off yet. 

“That was incredible, completely worth the chance that Adam might kill me,” Drew comments as he lies at our side and kisses my breast. “How do you feel?”

“Great, my legs feel like jelly but I think that we should get Bianca off now,” I tell him.

“Yes please do after that I’m so horny,” Bianca says.

She lets go of me and as I’m already between her legs I just slide down. Drew joins me between her legs and we both lick her gently. After tasting her flavor together Drew and I share a kiss. Since it’s a little awkward with both of our heads down here I move under Bianca’s leg and lie next to her, I caress her skin and attach my lips to hers. Drew’s mouth is busy eating Bianca’s pussy but his hands are caressing my skin and hers. I rub Bianca’s clit a little and then massage her breasts, between the two of us caressing her and Drew’s tongue it doesn’t take very long for Bianca to reach orgasm. She pushes me away from the kiss as she pants and screams in orgasm. Drew moves up to her other side and we lay our head on her breasts. While Bianca recovers Drew reaches over and tenderly caresses my arm, smiling at me and I smile back. 

“I don’t know about you two,” Bianca remarks combing her fingers into each of our hair, “but I’m starving.”

“Yeah I need to eat,” I nod.

“Well then let’s get dressed and I’ll take my girlfriends to dinner,” Drew smiles.

We do just that, he takes us to dinner and then Bianca takes us both home, they drop me off first and both kiss me goodbye. Jake is out with Mo but my parents are home. They already thought I was at Alli’s so they don’t say anything when I come in. I shower and sleep wonderfully all night long. In the morning after I’ve eaten breakfast Drew calls. He tells me his parents are out and Adam is home so if Bianca and I come over we can tell him together. So I get ready and Bianca picks me up on her way. Adam looks a little surprised when Bianca and I come in together and very suspicious.

“Okay what’s going on? And don’t tell me nothing because I know something is going on,” Adam says.

“You’re right something is going on,” Drew confesses as I sit next to him and Bianca next to me.

“You can’t be dating Clare you’re already dating Bianca,” Adam comments.

“But I am dating Clare,” Drew says.

“No no first you take the hottest girl in school and then my best friend! You can’t j…wait why aren’t you mad about this?” Adam asks Bianca.

“Because I’m dating her too,” Bianca replies.

“I’m sorry did you just say you’re both dating Clare? You’re in a three-way relationship? When did this happen?”

“Well we both cheated with her on Thursday and yesterday decided to make her our girlfriend,” Drew informs Adam.

“You both ch…never mind I don’t want to know. Are you happy?” Adam asks me.

“Yes, surprisingly yes. None of us expected this to happen but I’m happy. It feels right and if it stops feeling right then we’ll stop,” I tell him.

“And you’re both happy?” Adam asks Drew and Bianca and they both nod. “You’re not going to tell Mom and Dad or Clare’s mom are you?” Adam queries.

“Hell no they’d flip but we will tell our friends. We’ll just be careful around the parents,” Drew replies.

“As long as you’re all happy and it’s what you want then I’m happy for you.”

I smile at Adam and hug him. Adam doesn’t ask any other questions he’s just glad we’re happy. We decide to go to The Dot together, might as well get our relationship out into the open now. Owen is at The Dot and when Drew tells him Owen just thinks Drew is the luckiest bastard ever, those were his exact words. K.C. agrees with Owen and Jake is dumbfounded but agrees not to tell my mom or his dad. Alli and Jenna find out via word of mouth and call me then insist on me coming over so I can explain it all to them. So after Drew, Bianca and I go to dinner they drop me at Alli’s and I tell them everything beginning with Bianca finding me at the ravine and ending with me and Drew losing our virginities to each other. They are shocked but also think it’s great and Alli says two girls might actually be able to keep Drew in line. I spend Sunday night at Alli’s and go to school with her and Jenna Monday morning. Mrs. Bhandari drops us off and just after we’re dropped off Audra drops off Drew and Adam. 

Bianca is waiting for us on the steps and Drew and I go to her, I kiss my girlfriend and my boyfriend and they put their arms around me. We walk into school with smiles on our faces together, together as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
